


Starstruck

by Joey_Westwife



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Chance Meetings, M/M, Road Trip, Starstruck, dreams come true, lough gill, meeting your idol, sligo, sweet beat cafe, westlife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Westwife/pseuds/Joey_Westwife
Summary: Nicky plans a Westlife inspired trip to Sligo after idolising Mark for 20 years. He never imagined he'd end up back at the stars house!





	Starstruck

He’d been planning this trip in his head for 20 years since the first time he saw the new Irish boyband spread across his sister’s Smash Hits magazine. Nearly 20 years old himself at the time, openly gay and evidently camp, teased by his football mates for swooning over the floppy haired 4 piece preparing to take the world by storm. He remembered the first time he clapped eyes on the cheeky, tall one; the boy with the best hair cut back then, the rosy cheeks, wide sparkling blue eyes and succulent lips he immediately imagined round his genitals. Mark Feehily his name was and as soon as Nicky heard him sing that was it. Head over heels in love with this gorgeous, strong, vocally talented Sligo boy. Despite being 2 years older than the superstar, Nicky idolised the brunette and became one of Westlife's biggest gay followers, attending concerts in Dublin but he’d never had the chance to get to a signing to meet the boys in person and the longer the band were together, travelling the world, the harder it become to catch sight of them locally.   
The band’s split broke Nicky’s heart. Even as a man in his mid 30s, he felt his appendage had been torn from his chest and a part of him was missing without the band to inspire him. No more sexy photos or videos of Mark attempting to dance and thrust on stage. When the singer went solo, a puzzle piece of Nicky’s heart clicked back into place. Hope of getting closer to the gay member in a more intimate gig setting spurred him on, only to have his hopes dashed when Mark had to reschedule his performance to a date Nicky wasn’t in the country.   
But this was it. He’d had enough and now Mark was seemingly enjoying his freedom and hiatus from stardom back home in Sligo, Nicky finally sat down to plan his drive over to the sleepy town in a Westlife inspired weekend away following the breakdown of his relationship and redundancy from playing football for the Dublin home team. It was only 3 hours away and he wasn’t quite sure why he’d never made the effort before but life had got in the way and now nearly 40, the blonde bombshell was confident enough to make the road trip alone, carefully pinning locations to visit that were relevant to the band’s history.   
There was only one place to stay in Sligo. Absolutely no question about it. It had to be Castledale! Despite the unfortunate circumstances in which Shane Filan lost his stunning stone, self designed mansion, Nicky couldn’t think of anywhere more perfect to sleep over. He had fancied Shane a bit over the years but Mark was always his number one. He’d got 3 nights booked in the penthouse suite and a planner of places to take selfies at throughout his stay; his last day taking off to Strandhill for a paddle in Kian Egan's local waters.   
** 

By day 2 Nicky’s mobile was racking up data usage and struggling to maintain space for more stunning photos of the lush Irish scenery and colourful buildings situated around town. He’d already driven past Mark’s house by Lough Gill, spotting the star’s car down the end of the drive. The temptation to pull in and introduce himself as the love of his life was strong but he kept his foot on the accelerator and breezed by, happy to know he’d been within yards of his idol.   
It was only 11am but Nicky had been up and out since 8am, cruising the streets, snapping pictures of landmarks he’d seen in interviews and documentaries and he was now ready for a relaxing coffee in Mark’s favourite cafe in town. The Sweet Beat Café.   
Strolling into the establishment, Nicky was welcomed by the staff with a friendly smile. He gandered at the menu until he settled on a standard cappuccino and turned to take a seat waiting to be served. Scanning his mobile he flicked through the morning snaps he’d taken but was so engrossed in the beauty of them, he failed to lift his head as the door bell tinkled across the room. The cafe was busy for brunch so the blonde had taken a 4 seater table to himself half expecting someone to join him to use the space but the expectation of who’d take the seat never crossed his mind.   
“Is this seat taken?” the deep, sexy Sligo voice broke Nicky from his concentration.   
'That voice! It can’t be...'   
Nicky gazed up with a smile about to confirm its availability but when he saw the tall, dark man towering over him, hopeful of the pew, the words didn’t immediately flow as his jaw dropped momentarily.   
“Um... Yeah sure mate. I mean, no it’s free.” 

Mark’s sweet grin was the cutest thing Nicky had ever seen as he sat down opposite the blonde with a grateful nod. “Not usually this busy is it?” 

“No idea. I’m not local.” Nicky smirked, trying to control the shaking in his hands as he put his phone back in his pocket so not to seem rude. 

“Don’t let me disturb you.” 

“Oh, no it’s fine... Unless you don’t talk to strangers?” 

Mark chuckled with a confused crease on his forehead. He wasn’t sure if Nicky knew who he was or not. Just seemed like an odd comment when everyone in Sligo was so friendly. “Everyone talks to everyone here. It’s not a problem. So where are you from if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Dublin. Just here for a break. Day off?” Nicky thought if he acted as natural as he could that maybe Mark wouldn’t feel uncomfortable sitting with a fan. 

“Year off I think. What’s the appeal of Sligo?” Mark asked, trying to make conversation to suss the pretty boy out. “Have family here?” 

“Erm, no just... Not somewhere I’ve been before. Heard it’s beautiful and fancied a change ya know? Been to Dublin much?” As if he didn’t know! 

“Oh aye. Had an apartment there for a while for work. It’s nice to be home now though. Enjoying my riches.” Mark smiled, admiring the baby blue orbs of Nicky’s nervous stare. “Not that I’m a millionaire or anything. No castle on the hill.” 

'Your best mate had a castle and I’m staying in it!'   
Nicky hid a slight smirk with his silent response. “Too much dusting to be done anyway.” 

“Haha true.” Mark held his hand out to offer Nicky a shake but couldn’t keep his eyes off the blonde’s stunning face. “Mark.” 

'Yes you are!'   
“Nicky.”   
'Wow he’s touching me, he’s holding my hand. Oh shit.’ 

The waitress placed the boy’s drinks on the table and took away their service number, wiping the table down before she went. Mark thanked her, briefly taking his eyes off Nicky but when he looked back he saw the nerves in the blonde’s expression. 

“Bit warm isn’t it?” Mark spoke again as the sun shone through the glass window beside them causing him a squint. His sunglasses were propped on his quiff. 

“Yeah I’m sweating to be honest. Gingers can’t take the heat.” 

Mark laughed and it created a swarm of butterflies to flutter in Nicky’s belly. He’d made his idol laugh. His heart was melting as the beads of sweat trickled down his neck, watching the genuine laughter lines form in the corner of Mark’s long lashed eyes. 

“You’re not ginger! Imagine being dark haired, wearing black all the time. I didn’t realise how expensive the water rates were til I settled home and needed to shower as much.” 

'Mmm Mark in the shower!'   
“So what did you do for work?” 

Mark shook his head and narrowed his eyes. Nicky’s game was up. It was so bloody obvious he knew exactly who Mark was. His attempts at playing it cool were thwarted.   
“You don’t know? Come on mate, it’s fine, you don’t have to pretend. Unless you’ve been living under a rock for 20 years, most people round here know who I am. My face is spray painted on the wall down the road for a start.” 

Nicky’s jaw dropped again unable to find anything to say. “Uh... Well...” he shrugged. “Sorry.” 

“Everyone treats me like a local which is nice. Don’t get too many crazy fans following me around these days.” 

“That’s good. Must be used to it by now though. You’re amazingly talented and successful.” 

Mark blushed as the steam from his cuppa wafted up his nose as he took a sip, keeping his gaze on Nicky the entire time. “Only used to girls mauling me in daylight. The boys tend to grab my arse at night.” 

“Seriously?!” 

“Haha, I’m single at the moment so I don’t mind. It’s a compliment. Easy way to get laid too.” He winked, rocketing Nicky into orbit who sat biting his bottom lip at the prospect of giving Mark’s squishy butt a squeeze. “Even when I know most of them are just after the badge that says 'I fucked Mark from Westlife.’” 

“Got any spare?!” Nicky muttered and then rolled his eyes at himself with a giggle. “Sorry mate. Way to go Nico. Embarrassing yourself again.” 

“It’s fine. It’s not like I give them out regularly. But sometimes I meet guys who are so cute it’s too hard to resist.” Mark grinned at Nicky with a flirty twinkle in his eye. He raised his brow at the older blonde and hoped he was right in presuming his sexuality. He had his ear pierced after all. 

“Wow... Well, can’t say I blame ye. Took advantage of a similar situation myself being a former footballer an all.” 

Nicky’s nerves were slowly starting to simmer as Mark showed no signs of awkwardness. The inkling he was flirting though was a little strange. He never imagined in a million years Mark would look twice at him despite his body confidence. Plus Nicky was sure Mark preferred the younger boys. 

“Cool. So what are your plans for the rest of the day? More Westlife related spots to visit?” 

“Ay? Haha who said...” 

“Just noticed your earring mate.” 

Oh god the earring. The 5mm white stud with a W on it in the font the band used for their logo. Bit of a giveaway now. 

Nicky slapped his hands over his face in embarrassment and sighed through a chuckle. “Busted.” 

“Westlife!” 

“What?!” Took Nicky a second to realise what he meant on that one. “Oh, god sorry I’m so slow sometimes.” 

“Don’t tell me you’ve got my face on your boxers as well.” Mark laughed, teasing the man turning a bright shade of red across the table. 

“Not yet.” Nicky winked. “But I am staying in Shane’s house for the duration.” 

“Oh brilliant. How’s it looking now?” 

“Spacious... Way too minimalistic.” 

“Yeah? Do you have any photos? Be interesting to see how much it’s changed.” 

“Erm, yeah I’ve got some.” Nicky pulled out his phone again and scrolled across to the castle interior, passing the device over to the former owner’s friend. 

Mark’s face said it all. He seemed shocked and somewhat disappointed by the waste of space in the now hotel that used to be so full of love, family, friends, happiness and fun. So many memories of shooting pool, drinking around the bar, watching films in the cinema room, smoking on the balcony at 2am... Felt like a dream of nights gone by now. 

“Jaysus... Wow. That’s so sad.” Mark frowned after a puff of air escaped his pout, sitting back in his chair. He handed the mobile back to the cute stranger and tried not to let Shane’s misfortunes affect his mood. “Beautiful house though right?” 

“Stunning. But I think I’d much rather live where you do.” 

“You know where I live?! That’s not creepy at all.” Mark chuckled knowing full well many people knew where his sanctuary was. 

“Haha, it’s very idyllic. I’ve driven by already. Must be peaceful.” 

“Yeah it’s nice. I don’t get much bother to be honest. Most people respect my privacy. I’m just the same as everyone else around here. No big head on my shoulders.” 

'Just a beautiful head.’   
Nicky smiled and felt awkward, unsure where to take the conversation next. He cleared his throat and shuffled in his seat, day dreaming about Mark inviting him back to his secluded house by the lake.   
“Tempted to come check out Castledale?” 

“I’d love to but...” 

'But I’m a stranger and a fan, I know.’   
“But?” 

Mark sighed and paused for a moment as he stared at the profile of perfection before him. He hadn’t been laid for quite some time and he already really fancied the idea of fucking this Dublin stranger in his best mate’s old house.   
“I, um... Be a bit weird to be fair. Traitorous almost... But if you want I can recommend a nice spot by the Lough for you to visit.” 

“Alone?” 

“Well... No I suppose I could show you there. I’m free this afternoon if you want some company.” 

“Isn’t that strange? You picking up a fan and spending time with them.” 

“Depends how fit they are... Every guy has needs don’t they? And I get the feeling it’d make your trip one to remember.” 

Nicky couldn’t contain his excitement very well. The smirk on his face lit up his eyes and his cheeks ached already. “Shit, yeah, that’d be amazing, thanks. Fuck... You’re amazing.” 

“I aim to please Nicky.” Mark winked, feeling spontaneous and kind enough to fulfil Nicky’s fantasy. Maybe he was a fan but so what? At least Mark knew given a chance, he’d get his cock wet today. “I’m free now if you want to get off.” 

“Hell yeah, sure, absolutely. Totally, let’s do it.” Nicky necked the dregs from his cup and slid out from the booth, raring to go and be alone with the one person he’d dreamed of for half of his life. How was this even happening?!   
'Stay cool Nico, for fuck sake, don’t act like a fan girl, keep calm.’   
“I’m parked over there.” He pointed across the street. 

“No bother. I’ll drive us both and bring you back to your car later if you want? Save your petrol.” 

“I... Shit, sure why not.” Nicky agreed, excited to get inside Mark’s car. It’s not like he was a sexual predator, luring him into false pretences. He was ‘Mark from Westlife' and Nicky trusted him more than anyone in the world. 

** 

Pulling into a lay-by not too far from his house, Mark parked the car and jumped out, racing round to the passengers side to open the door for Nicky. The blonde was in awe of Mark’s chivalry and couldn’t contain his grin; his cheeks aching as his heart pounded, still full of anxiety and disbelief that his biggest crush was entertaining him. 

Nicky thanked his idol as he hopped out of the vehicle and turned to take in the picturesque view of the Lough. The sun sparkled silver diamonds on the soft ripples of the lake water, reflecting the clear blue sky above them as a drake paddled past in search of grub. It took his breath away as he felt Mark’s presence stand beside him. It was paradise. A dream. Was he even really there at all? 

“Gorgeous isn’t it? I often sit here with a book and chill out, taking in the sounds of nature.” Mark took a deep breath in through his nose as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the rays warm up his face. 

Nicky nodded in agreement until he realised Mark wasn’t looking at him for that brief moment. “Stunning.” He muttered, glaring at the shapely outline of the brunette’s face. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so perfect.” 

Breaking away from his moment of tranquillity, Mark glanced back at Nicky and noticed his comment was directed at him not the scenery and it caused a bashful smirk. “It’s definitely more beautiful today.” 

'Ah, he called me beautiful. Eek, he thinks I’m fit. Oh fuck, just kiss me already.’   
“How so?” Nicky smiled, acting coy instead of presumptuous. 

“Seriously? You need me to explain?” Mark chuckled and sat himself down on the grass verge, patting the ground to invite the blonde to join him. “No harm in flirting is there?” 

“When you’ve fancied someone for 20 years and they finally notice you it’s pretty hard to believe.” 

“If I’d known you 20 years ago I wouldn’t have waited this long, I’m sure!” 

'Wow.’   
“Oh sure. Likely story. I was a goofy, ginger, spotty, skinny rat back then.” 

“Ha-ha, I doubt that. But then I was always a bit fat with greasy hair and no fashion sense so I can kinda believe ya.” Mark chuckled and nudged Nicky with his elbow. “You’re definitely a swan now.” 

“As apposed to the ugly duckling? Cheeky twat!” Nicky laughed, shoving Mark’s shoulder in response to his back handed compliment. “From donkey to stallion yourself I suppose.” 

“Ha-ha, charming. Funny fucker aren’t ye?” 

Nicky shrugged and made his cute dimple appear as he looked at Mark innocently. “Butter wouldn’t melt in this angel’s mouth.” 

“I dunno. Bet you’re a fox in the bedroom.” 

'Mark Feehily is imagining me in the bedroom. What the fuck?!'   
“Um... Ha-ha, shit, I erm... Guess you’ll never know.” 

“Oh really?! Here’s me thinking you wanted one of my prestigious badges.” Mark teased, leaning his shoulder towards his biggest fan to embarrass him even more. “Be that fox and I might give you a gold star too.” He raised his eyebrows with a wink but wasn’t expecting the repercussions of the insinuation to happen so immediately. 

Lurching for Mark’s face, Nicky reacted without thinking, jerking his head towards him, crashing his lips onto the soft cushion of the star’s. His idol was taken by surprise but didn’t pull away instantly though the force of Nicky coming at him, flew him backwards slightly. The second Nicky felt Mark’s mouth kiss him back, he jumped back and covered his face in regret. 

“Shit, I’m so sorry. Oh god, what did I just do?” Nicky panicked, terrified he’d taken the flirting a step too far, thinking maybe Mark was just humouring him and now he was going to storm off and find himself mentioned in a future magazine about bizarre encounters with crazy fans. 

“Hey, relax... Nicky... It’s okay... But maybe...” 

“It was inappropriate, I know, I’m so sorry.” 

“No... What I was going to say was... Maybe the first kiss could have been a little less unexpected and painful?” 

“Did I hurt you? Fuck, I’m sorry, Mark...” 

“Hey!” Mark raised his voice to interrupt Nicky’s regret and reached out to tuck his hand behind the blonde’s ear. “Shut the fuck up will ye? It’s fine... Ya know, kissing your idol should be a little more like this... That’s all.” He whispered and slowly tilted his head as he leaned closer to gently press his lips upon the older man’s. 

Dreamy. Amazing. Perfect. 

Nicky was in a world of his own now. Just he and Mark, kissing open mouthed as the incredible electricity sparked between them and Mark couldn’t find the strength to retract his tongue out of Nicky’s mouth. Now that was a first kiss. 

“Holy shit.” Nicky mumbled when eventually he stopped for air. “Mark from Westlife just kissed me.” He joked. 

“Yeah... And now he’s going to take you home and fuck your brains out! Come on.” Mark demanded, scrambling up to his feet then held his hand out to offer Nicky help up. “If you suck as well as you kiss this could be my lucky day too.” 

The saliva in Nicky’s mouth nearly choked him as he swallowed the nerves showering over him, his eyes wider than goal posts. Feeling Mark’s strong hand in his again turned his legs to jelly as he tried to stand. Supported as he nearly fell, Mark wrapped his arms around Nicky’s back and giggled, steadying him on his feet. It didn’t matter if this beautiful boy was a fan or not. He was far too pretty to pass up the opportunity to fulfil his sexual needs. 

“Fuck, you’re so cute Nicky.” 

“Me?! I have never been so glad to be pretty right now. 20 years I’ve waited for this...” 

“And it’s gonna be worth waiting every second for.” Mark scooped him up against a tree and plunged his tongue back in his mouth, eager to taste the sparkly, blue eyed boy again. “Mmm, Fuck I need you.” He muttered, pushing his concealed erection into Nicky’s thigh. 

“Welcome to my world Feehily.” 

** 

Bent over the edge of the bed, Nicky’s knuckles were white as he bit his bottom lip, close to bleeding through the groans of pleasure shooting up his back with every pounding Mark gave him. The ribbed rubber, sliding in and out of his lubed ass, Mark’s stiffness thrusting inside Nicky’s tiny butt cheeks. The blonde fan was stark bollock naked in Mark Feehily's bedroom, getting fucked on the very bed his idol slept in every night and boy he hadn’t felt anything so powerful in all his life. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight Nicky.” Mark panted, gyrating faster and harder than he ever had on stage. 

“Oh Jesus, ah fuck, Mark... Oh god, I’m gonna come. Come with me, come inside me.” 

Reaching his hand round to Nicky’s rock hard cock, Mark wanked him off in sync with his penetration until both boys exploded in unison and screamed out from the depths of their throats, the most orgasmic noise either of them had endured. The spray of semen from Nicky’s member covered the duvet cover but it didn’t stop him collapsing onto it the moment Mark pulled the cum filled condom out of his pulsing hole. 

“Fucking hell, you never moved like that during concerts.” Nicky cringed as he felt the sticky mess seep into his belly button. 

“Was saving my energy to fuck Shane backstage.” He joked. 

“I’d say lucky him if I believed ye. Do I get my badge now?” Nicky propped his head up as he turned on his side; Mark slithering onto the bed beside him to catch him breath. 

“You get a trophy for having the tightest ass in the world. It felt amazing. Did I meet your expectations?” 

“And beyond. That girl who said you had a small dick was clearly lying.” 

Mark blushed as he remembered the article of a former female conquest, dashing fans hopes of learning he was well endowed. “Stupid bitch was just angry I wasn’t that into her. It’s nice to surprise people with the truth.” 

“I think I’ve fallen completely in love with you now. I mean, shit, I’ve fucking wanted you from day one but since you’ve exceeded any expectations I don’t think I could want and love you any more than I do right now. I don’t have any dreams left to wish.” 

“Really?! That’s sweet... I have a wish.” 

“What’s that? You wish that I never breathe a word of this?” Nicky grinned. 

“No... I wish I’d met you a long time ago but we can’t go back so... I just wish to see you again. You’re so beautiful Nicky.” 

“You... You want to see me again? But... I know you inside out and you know nothing about me, I...” 

“I know some of your insides! And they’re tasty as fuck. So what if you think you know me? Most of it is probably media drabble anyway. You don’t know the real me more than I know you but boy I’m interested in learning.” 

“Isn’t that weird for you? I’m still in awe of...” 

Cutting him off, Mark leaned in and kissed the naked boy. “You talk too much. I’m in awe too ya know. You’re the sexiest guy I’ve ever met. I don’t care if you’ve followed my career Nicky, it just proves you’re interested in me and support everything I do. I want that in someone. Genuine support not someone after the money or fame for being by my side. You’re mesmerising.” 

'What the actual fuck is he on about? How is this real?'   
“Mark... Are you taking the piss?” 

“No?! Have you seen yourself? Seriously Nicky I want to see you again. Let me make new dreams come true. All I need in my life to complete it is someone as incredible as you... Let me idolise you... I’m not that famous anymore, I just want to live a normal life, seeing whoever I want.” 

“And that’s me?!” 

“20 years Nicky. You gonna say no?” 

“Am I fuck as like!” Nicky grinned and wrapped his legs firmly around Mark’s waist before choking him with his tongue. 

**


End file.
